Algún Día
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: El dolor y la felicidad son sentimientos grandes y poderosos que pueden desbordar a una persona normal, pero no es el caso de Milk. Ella puede vivir con ambos y continuar como la guerrera que siempre ha sido y todo gracias a la esperanza que alberga en su corazón. Porque algún día volverán a encontrarse.


Desclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Sus personajes son obra de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Algún Día**

* * *

 _*El futuro pertenece a quienes creen en la belleza de sus sueños*_

 _Eleanor Roosevelt_

* * *

La alarma del reloj retumbó en su habitación como cada mañana. Siempre se prometía que compraría uno más recatado para no quedar con el corazón a punto de salir del pecho por el susto de tan escandalosa alarma, pero jamás lo hacía, ya que era necesario para despertar a toda la familia, aunque eso no significaba que todas las mañanas deseara cambiarlo.

Después de treinta infernales segundos cubriendo sus oídos, el sonido cesó. En medio de la normal desorientación producida por despertar demasiado temprano, Milk bostezó y estiro los brazos para abrazarlo. El calor de las sabanas la invitó y alentó a olvidar la hora, la alarma y las obligaciones para aferrarse a Goku, besarlo en la mejilla y luego la boca como acostumbraba hacer.

Sonrió cuando lo sintió abrazarla, al mismo tiempo que se estiraba perezoso, obviamente no a gusto de tener que madrugar.

Milk era la encargada de comenzar el día para la familia, pero hoy era diferente, especial, como había estado repitiendo hace semanas y todos debían prepararse.

—No te preocupes, Goku, mañana podrás dormir hasta tarde. Ahora ve a la mesa, primero desayunaremos y luego irán a la ducha, no quiero que la ropa de nadie se ensucie, es muy importante dar una buena impresión.

La mujer se levantó, obteniendo más bostezos como respuesta. Anoche había dejado parte del desayuno preparado para ganar tiempo, por lo que en pocos minutos tendría todo listo en la mesa.

Sin esperar que Goku saliera del cuarto, fue al que compartían sus hijos para despertarlos.

—A desayunar niños, recuerden que hoy es un día muy importante.

Gohan abrió los ojos enseguida, pero el pequeño Goten cubrió su cabeza con las cobijas, sin ánimos de levantarse.

—Ya vamos mamá —respondió Gohan mientras se levantaba con rapidez de la cama—. Yo me encargo de Goten.

—No tarden. El desayuno ya está listo.

Pocos minutos después la familia desayunaba animada y mucho más despierta gracias a todas las delicias sobre la mesa. Milk siempre se lucía con sus platos, pero era en momentos especiales como estos, cuando brillaba más que nunca. Era una forma de hacer que el día fuese inolvidable, de principio a fin, y era por esa razón que ya tenía pensado qué cocinar de almuerzo cuando regresaran a casa.

—No quiero estar tan lejos de casa, voy a extrañar a mamá.

—Tranquilo Goten, al principio será difícil, pero conocerás nuevos amigos y aprenderás muchas cosas, tal y como Gohan.

—Pero ya tengo de amigo a Trunks y a mí no me gusta leer como a Gohan, es aburrido. Prefiero ir a entrenar con papá —dijo más interesado en los combates que en su nueva etapa en la vida.

—Después no querrás dejar de ir, Goten. Es muy entretenido, deberías preguntarle a Trunks, que está asistiendo hace un año al colegio. —Intervino el hermano mayor mientras se preparaba otro emparedado.

—Él se aburre, dice que todos los niños de su salón son unos tontos y que preferiría estar entrenando con el señor Vegeta.

—No te preocupes Goten, te prometo que no será aburrido. —Dejó su taza de leche para tomar la mano de su hijo y transmitirle seguridad—. Conocerás muchas cosas nuevas y entretenidas y por ser tu primer día de clases, iremos todos a dejarte. No tienes que tener miedo Goten, tú eres un niño muy capaz y sabemos que todo saldrá bien. ¿Cierto, Goku, Gohan?

—Por supuesto —respondió el hermano mayor.

Goku hizo una pausa en su desayuno para afirmar con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ahora terminen rápido, quiero que todos estén limpios y vestidos en menos de media hora. Tenemos mucho camino que recorrer.

—Podemos ir en la nube voladora, como lo hace Gohan.

—La nube voladora es muy pequeña Goten, para los viajes familiares tenemos el auto.

Una vez en el cuarto, vestida y peinada como correspondía, Milk se puso los aretes que una vez fueron de su madre. La verdad es que no tenía muchas oportunidades para usarlos fuera de casa, así que sería buena idea ponérselos y también daría una buena impresión. Quería hablar con el director de la escuela y la maestra de Goten; informarse más a fondo acerca del plan de estudio que tiene el curso de su hijo y así ayudarlo con las tareas y trabajos. Como Gohan era tan inteligente, casi no necesitaba la ayuda de su madre y la verdad es que para Milk cada vez era más difícil entender lo que había en los cuadernos de su hijo, por eso ahora estaba feliz de volver a comenzar y qué mejor que ayudar a su hijo a tener el primer puesto en su primer año de colegio.

¿Goku estás listo? —Continuó mirándose en el espejo, escudriñando en caso de ver alguna arruga en la ropa o algo que no correspondiera—. ¿Goku me oyes? —Al no obtener respuesta fue al baño, pero su esposo no estaba. Salió enseguida a buscarlo por la casa, ya que estaban con el tiempo el contra.

Fue a la cocina, esperando encontrarlo ahí y lista para regañarlo por comer vestido con la ropa nueva y planchada, pero no estaba. Volvió a llamarlo mientras abría las puertas de la casa, solo encontrando a Gohan ayudando a Goten con el uniforme y en los otros cuartos nada. Absolutamente nada.

Volvió al cuarto con un sentimiento de incomodidad, pero quiso ignorarlo, hoy no era un día para cosas negativas, debía estar bien para Goten. Tomó su cartera, revisando que no faltara nada, cuando oyó un ruido de su baño.

Se asomó para ver qué ocurría, tal vez nuevamente se había metido un animal del bosque a su casa, pero solamente se trataba de Goku combatiendo con el nudo de la corbata.

—Aquí estás. Ya me había preocupado —Se le acercó para anudarle la corbata y dejarlo más guapo que nunca—. Por un momento pensé que algo había pasado y tuviste que dejarnos. Que no se te olvide que hoy está prohibido que algún malvado aparezca y ponga la Tierra en peligro. Hoy eres de nosotros y nadie más. —Sonrió separándose unos pasos para poder observarlo mejor. En verdad se veía mejor y más elegante con ropa formal que con ese conjunto naranjo que usaba para entrenar.

Salió de su cuarto para apurar a sus hombres. Siempre debía ser ella quien pusiera el orden en todo y obviamente hoy no sería diferente.

—¡En cinco minutos salimos! ¡Apresúrense!

Miró la mesa y la idea de levantarse más temprano pasó por su cabeza, de ese modo hubiera tenido tiempo para dejar los platos limpios para el regreso, pero ahora tendría más trabajo.

Algo en la mesa llamó su atención. Debió contar más de una vez los platos, porque cada vez que lo hacía llegaba hasta el numero tres, no cuatro, como debería ser.

—Ya estamos listos, mamá.

Gohan salió con su mochila y la de Goten. Ambos irían a mismo colegio, pero no se encontrarían mucho debido a que tenían distintos horarios. Lo bueno es que podrían ir y regresar juntos a diario y hacer el viaje más entretenido.

—Hijo, falta un plato. ¿Dónde puede estar?

Gohan miró a la mesa antes de responder. —Las ventanas están abiertas, pudo haberse metido una de las ardillas de Goten, ellas siempre se roban cosas de la casa.

—Verdad, había olvidados esos bichos ladrones.

—¿Qué pasa con mis ardillas? —Salió corriendo de su cuarto. No se veía tan ordenado como Gohan. Estaba con parte de la camisa fuera, los calcetines a distinta altura y pese a los intentos de Milk, los zapatos negros de su pequeño hijo no duraban limpios mucho tiempo.

—Después hablaremos de las ardillas y su fea costumbre, ahora nos vamos.

Goku manejaba el aerocoche, a su lado Milk y detrás los niños conversando sin parar. Goten le hacía preguntas del colegio, decepcionado que no se pudiese entrenar o combatir con alguien y Gohan le repetía una y otra vez lo que no debía hacer para llamar la atención o meterse en problemas.

Mientras el viaje transcurría con tranquilidad, Milk observaba el hermoso paisaje verde que se extendía a su alrededor. Después de casi una hora de viaje, habían llegado a las tierras de su vecino más próximo; un señor mayor que vivía con su señora, hijos y nietos que trabajaban y se mantenían con lo que su tierra entregaba. Tenían extensas plantaciones de verduras y árboles frutales que en esta época del año florecían hermosos, ofreciendo una vista incluso mejor para quien tuviera la oportunidad de pasar por ahí. Ella sonrió satisfecha, pensando que sus tierras no tenían nada que envidiar a estas y todo gracias al trabajo de Goku.

Pensó que jamás conseguiría que su esposo tuviera un trabajo diario para mantener a su familia, pero afortunadamente se equivocó y de paso descubrió lo hábil que era Goku para todo lo relacionado con la tierra. Lo que más le gustaba de todo era cuando todos trabajaban juntos en época de cosecha. La familia junta para reunir lo que costó con tanto esfuerzo; eso era algo impagable para ella.

—Estaba pensando. Como es el primer día de clases y salen más temprano, podemos pasar a comer un helado antes de volver a casa.

—¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero uno de chocolate y fresa! —gritó el niño con entusiasmo, dejando la respuesta de Gohan en segundo plano.

—Podrán comer el que quieran —respondió feliz, mirando a sus pequeños por unos segundos, pero pronto volvió su atención a Goku—. Ya que tendremos unas horas libres, para nosotros, pensaba que podíamos dar un paseo. Hay muchas cosas que tengo que comprar, pero puedo dejarlas para otra ocasión. Mejor hagamos algo romántico. —Trató que sólo su esposo la escuchara.

Sin dejar de mirar el camino, Goku abrió la boca para responder, pero Milk no pudo escuchar sus palabras. En viento sopló tan fuerte en ese momento que le fue imposible oír algo. Fue tanta la inclemencia de la corriente fría, que se vio obligada a mirar el cielo y sus nubes bloqueando el sol, las hojas transportadas con violencia como plumas y la repentina oscuridad cubriendo el firmamento, cambiando los colores vivos por tonos apagados.

Gotas cayeron del cielo mojando la tierra, el auto y sus ocupantes. Milk no reaccionó enseguida en apretar el botón para subir el techo del auto y proteger a su familia, y a causa de eso su rostro terminó mojado, asemejando un mar de lágrimas que alguna vez derramó y parecía tan lejano, pero tan incómodamente cerca a la vez. No quiso seguir hablando ni seguir observando el camino que hace pocos minutos la tenía maravillada, ahora se concentró en observar sus manos y poner atención en la voz de sus hijos que conversaban ajenos a los sentimientos de su madre, sentimientos aparentemente sin sentido, ya que no había razón para estar así.

Minutos después, su corazón logró calmarse gracias a lo que provocaba en ella oír a Goten y Gohan, tanto así que se permitió observar el paisaje. Las nubes se habían marchado y nuevamente brillaba el sol, aunque no con la misma intensidad de antes.

Afortunadamente no fue difícil encontrar estacionamiento, considerando la gran cantidad de autos y gente que tenían como destino el mismo establecimiento educativo. Caminaron apegados para no perderse en medio de la muchedumbre. Los gritos de los cientos de niños no cesaban; algunos jugando, felices de reunirse con sus amigos que no veían hace meses, otros llorando desconsoladamente por separarse de su mamás, mientras que algunas madres trataban de consolarlos, o lloraban a la par o más que el mismo niño en su primer día de clases.

Milk se tomó del brazo de Goku para no perderlo de vista. Le gustaba aferrarse a él y sentirse segura, tal y como lo hacía Goten, unos pasos más adelante, tomado de la mano de Gohan. Sabía que su niño pequeño debía estar nervioso por esta nueva experiencia, pero también estaba segura que sería lo mejor para él, tal y como lo había sido para Gohan. Ella era capaz de enseñar muchas cosas, pero nada mejor que rodearse con gente de su edad y estudiar con maestros especializados en cada materia.

Se aferró más a su esposo. Sintiéndolo un poco frío, pese al sol que brillaba con fuerza sobre sus cabezas.

—Me imagino lo mucho que vas a extrañar a Goten ahora que irá al colegio a diario, pero no te preocupes, que desde mañana yo te llevaré el almuerzo y acompañaré mientras trabajas en la tierra.

Los dos intercambiaron una sonrisa.

Milk no quería despedirse de su hijo menor, pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba la idea de pasar un momento a solas con Goku. Era linda la idea de ir a comer a un restaurant elegante y conversar de cualquier cosa, pasar luego a una tienda para comprarle ropa nueva y así se deshaga de ese feo traje naranjo que solo le trae malos recuerdos. Tenía tantos planes para ellos y luego los cuatro, que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

—Tenemos que hablar con la maestra de Goten. Quiero conocerla mejor, es una mujer muy amable. Espero que recuerdes todo lo que conversamos antes de venir, Goku. No puedes hablar nada de peleas ni cosas brutas que te gustan hacer. No pueden pensar que somos una familia de salvajes que todo lo que piensan es sacarse los dientes a golpes.

Esta vez no obtuvo respuesta, ni una mirada de su parte. Milk lo observó, extrañada por su comportamiento.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Goku? Has estado todo el día callado y tú no eres así.

Goku continuó caminando, sin mirarla ni hacer un sonido para informarle qué pasaba con él. Ya no sonreía. Su seño estaba fruncido, mirando hacia adelante, ignorando por completo que tenía a su mujer del brazo.

Milk se soltó de él para ponerse frente a frente y mirarlo a la cara, pero era tan alto que con suma facilidad él podía evadirla sin hacer contacto.

—¿Goku qué te pasa? —Trató de no levantar la voz. No quería hacer un escándalo en el colegio de sus hijos, con tanta gente presente, los maestros y en especial Gohan y Goten.

Casi cayó cuando chocó con la gente que iba de un lado hacia otro, pero no le importó. Todo lo que quería saber era qué le pasaba a Goku.

—¡Mamá! ¡Voy a llevar a Goten a conocer su salón!

—¡Sí, mamá! —gritó Goten levantando vuelo para poder ir más rápido y no chocar con la gente.

—¡Goten no hagas eso! ¡Gohan, detenlo!

¡No podían ver a su niño haciendo eso! No podía haber muestras de poderes sobrenaturales en un lugar así o no los tratarían como gente normal, muchos no entenderían y serían injustos con sus niños. Pero su hijo mayor no hizo caso, y decidió volar con su hermano para evitar todo el tráfico humano.

Asustada y asombrada, Milk comprobó que nadie levantaba la cabeza para mirarlos. No había comentarios, gritos, exclamaciones, absolutamente nada. Todos continuaban caminando de un lado a otro, los niños seguían jugando o llorando, los adultos conversando, discutiendo, tratando de largarse de una vez de ese lugar o lograr quedarse para acompañar a sus hijos. Todos completamente ajenos a lo que sucedía sobre sus cabezas, pero ella debía cuidar a sus niños y no podía confiarse.

—Goku, por favor, ve a detener a tus hijos. ¡Goku! —gritó al darse la vuelta para mirarlo porque nuevamente no le respondió, mas ya no estaba.

Angustiada e ignorando la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, lo buscó entre la gente. Era imposible, Goku no se había marchado una vez más. No podía hacerle esto, no de nuevo. Él había prometido que se quedaría para siempre con ella y lo había cumplido muy bien. Goku era feliz con ella y sus hijos y no deseaba estar en ningún otro lugar más que con ellos. Eran una familia feliz y unida. Los cuatro eran el total de una suma perfecta.

—¡Goku! —Lo llamó desgarrando su garganta. Un hombre que corría para refugiarse de la lluvia la empujó y no se detuvo para ayudarla cuando cayó de rodillas. Nadie paró por ella, a nadie le importó verla con las rodillas sangrando, nadie hizo nada por la mujer en el suelo que se empapaba bajo la lluvia.

Poco a poco fue desocupándose el patio del colegio. Los adultos, niños, apoderados y docentes desaparecieron, dejando el lugar completamente vacío y frío, justo como se sentía ella en ese momento.

Sin levantar la vista, vio junto a ella, el calzado azul de Goku. Ya no vestía los zapatos negros que ella misma había sacado brillo la noche anterior para que se presentara guapo y elegante ante la maestra y el director de Goten.

—¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Qué es lo que te hice para que me trates así? —No lo resistió y lloró con amargura, una pena tan grande y profunda que no lograba dimensionarla ni entenderla. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y encararlo. Estaba vestido con toda su ropa de combate—. ¡Goku, por favor, háblame! ¡Necesito que me digas algo! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Pero no te quedes en silencio!

Goku se arrodilló. Ahora estaban cara a cara. Ella destrozada y desolada y él completamente ausente, tal como había sucedido los últimos seis años y sólo ahora comprendía.

—¿Por qué nos dejaste? Siempre tuve la esperanza que volverías antes que pasara un año y pudieran revivirte, pero no lo hiciste, y seguí esperándote, todavía lo hago. Goten y Gohan te esperan. ¡Todos lo hacemos! —Lloró con más fuerza al no tener una sola palabra de él y verlo transparente, borrándose antes sus ojos. Ni siquiera la lluvia lo mojaba, mientras que ella estaba empapada y tiritando mucho más allá del frío.

Lo vio levantar una mano hacia ella, pero no la tocó. Como respuesta, la mujer se lanzó a sus brazos en un intento desesperado de retenerlo a su lado, y regresarlo en cuanto abriera los ojos para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Le lloró, gritó con desesperación, reclamó todo lo guardado durante años; le rogó que se quedara o que por lo menos abriera la boca y le dijera algo. Haría cualquier cosa por escuchar nuevamente su voz, pero todo lo que tuvo fue más frialdad y cada vez menos contacto. Hasta que ya no hubo más Goku para pedir y abrazar. Una vez más sola y abandonada.

No tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie y luchar. Siempre había llamado la atención por su carácter fuerte y luchador, pero era demasiado. Estaba cansada y derrotada, sin energía para nada, no había nada que pudiera hacer salir el sol. O al menos eso pensaba en ese momento de desesperación.

Por fin sintió ese abrazo que tanto deseaba. El calor y amor que rogó tanto, ahora venía en forma de brazos y manitas pequeñas capaces de dar calor y borrar las nubes negras.

—¿Estás bien, mamá? —preguntó Goten sin dejar de abrazarla. Ahora vestía su ropa de calle y acariciaba a su madre como tantas veces lo hacía cuando desde sus ojos de niño la veía cansada, pero en realidad era tristeza lo que cubría el corazón de Milk.

—Sí, Goten, nada que un poco de descanso no pueda curar. —Pasó una mano por su mejilla para secar las lágrimas. Su hijo nunca la había visto llorar y esta no sería la primera vez, pero no sintió lágrimas ni humedad. Su ropa estaba seca, al igual que ella y ya no sentía frío.

El sol brillaba y lo haría mucho más.

—Mamá. —Gohan completó el abrazo que Goten no podía por su pequeño tamaño. Reconfortándola como solo ellos eran capaces de hacerlo—. Descansa, mamá. Yo me encargaré de todo hoy.

—Gohan —susurró feliz, más amada que nunca.

Abrazó a sus dos hombrecitos.

El sonido de una sirena de camión de bomberos o de ambulancia sonó a lo lejos. Poco a poco fue acercándose más y subiendo su volumen, cambiando el ritmo a uno familiar y molesto, agudizándose más. Ya no era una sirena, sino que una alarma. La alarma del despertador de su velador.

* * *

La alarma del reloj retumbó en su habitación como cada mañana. Siempre se prometía que compraría uno más recatado para no quedar con el corazón a punto de salir del pecho por el susto de tan escandalosa alarma, pero jamás lo hacía, ya que era necesario para despertar a toda la familia, aunque eso no significaba que todas las mañanas deseara cambiarlo.

Después de treinta infernales segundos cubriendo sus oídos, el sonido cesó. En medio de la normal desorientación producida por despertar demasiado temprano, Milk bostezó y estiro los brazos para abrazar su almohada. El calor de las sabanas la invitó y alentó a olvidar la hora, la alarma y las obligaciones para aferrarse a su sueño y dormir unos minutos más, como acostumbraba hacer los fines de semana.

Sonrió cuando escuchó la puerta abrir. Sabía muy bien quién era y qué hacía ahí.

—Buenos días mamá. —Goten se subió a la cama y metió bajo las frazadas para abrazarla y protegerse del frió. Estaba despeinado y con su pijama, se notaba que no le agradaba despertar tan temprano, pero con esa alarma era difícil que alguien pudiera seguir durmiendo.

—Buenos días Goten. —Lo abrazó con más fuerza, aún recordando el sueño que la hizo despertar con los ojos húmedos.

—Mamá, ¿puedes ir a hacer el desayuno? Gohan lo está haciendo y no me gusta como cocina.

—Hace su mayor esfuerzo.

—Pero yo quiero que tú lo hagas.

—Está bien, pero le dirás que está delicioso lo que hizo.

—¡Sí! —Prometió soltándola para que fuera a la cocina antes de que Gohan cocinara todo.

—Quédate en la cama, cuando esté listo te avisaré.

—Sí, mamá… ¿Vamos a entrenar hoy?

—Claro que sí —respondió mientras se ponía la bata—. Ayer no lo hicimos, así que debemos ponernos al día.

Salió de su habitación con el sueño aún rondando su cabeza. Simplemente era todo lo que pasaba dentro de ella y no exteriorizaba para no preocupar a sus hijos, pero se quedaría con lo bello, con sus dos grandes motivos para seguir adelante, luchar y ser feliz. Ellos eran una familia y juntos continuarían siéndolo.

—Buenos días, mamá.

—Buenos días, Gohan —sonrió al ver a su hijo en la cocina, concentrado en que no se le quemaran los huevos.

No perdía la esperanza de que algún día volvieran a ser cuatro, mientras tanto, la suma continuaba siendo perfecta.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Después de escribir **Tiempo** quedé con gusto a poco. Milk es un personaje muy fuerte y desafortunadamente, menospreciado. Ella tiene mucho tema para plasmar en fics y me gusta meterme en su cabeza (o al menos intentarlo). Es interesante tratar de averiguar qué es lo que pasa con ella luego de todo lo que ha tenido que vivir.

Siempre sueño mucho, a diario y varias veces en la noche. A veces son terribles pesadillas, otras placenteros sueños; también muy alegres o tristes, pero lo que tienen en común es que son muy complejos y reales, en verdad se sienten como si estuviese ahí y sintiendo lo que me tocó vivir en ese momento.

Por eso se me ocurrió esto con Milk. Cuantas cosas pendientes quedaron, cuantos planes, momentos hermosos y tristes que jamás experimentaría con Goku, pero que viviría a diario con los ojos cerrados.

Pero por otro lado tiene a sus dos hijos que la llenan de alegría y orgullo y ella estará siempre para ellos para cuidarlos y amarlos como la guerrera que alguna vez fue.

Dedico este fic a mi querida **Tour** , ya que nuevamente una imagen, de las que tantas sube, me ha inspirado para escribir.

También va para **Karen** que pese a amar a Vegeta, su primer amor siempre será Goku.

¡Ah! Si alguna vez **Aka** ve esto, quiero que sepa que también va con mucho cariño para ella.

Y de paso también le dejo besos a **Dika, Hildis** y **Schala**. Sé que algún día volveremos a tener tiempo para conversar.

Si les gustó este fic, pasen a leer **Tiempo**. Un fic de esta pareja, que podría tomarse como antecesor a esta historia y también el capítulo 3 de **Sucedió Una Vez** ( **Promesas** ) todos estan relacionados de alguna forma.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y también a los que se dan el tiempo de comentar.

Con cariño,

Dev.


End file.
